Missing Wing of an Angel: A Sephiroth Story p1
by Sephy-KunsAngel
Summary: The story of the General Sephiroth and his past girlfriend,General Kusami Yasune in the storyline of Kingdom Hearts 2.For now.And I AM AWARE that Kusami Yasune has some bad meanings but I didn't make her name to have a meaning, so don't comment on it.thx


Heyy there, peoples. Thanks for taking the time to read the story. Much appreciated. - For this chapter, I was thinking of putting in what the background song would be, and it'd have to be...

Avenged Sevenfold : Sieze the Day

Thankies! - Enjoy it!

Through a well fought battle with the infamous one winged angel, Sephiroth, Cloud Strife was beginning to worry about his meddling friends: Aerith and Tifa.

"Eternally refuse the light to the darkness of no awakening, do not be a fool!"

Sephiroth was tired of the meddling brunettes. Especially when the girl in the pink dress insisted on his acceptance of the light that he constantly refused to. He knew how much of a resemblance the girl held to _'her' ..._His only true love... But that was all the more reason to impale her upon Masamune as soon as possible and rid himself of the pain inside. . .

So he began to do just that.

/-------------

Aerith had no time to react to the raging Firaga spell that came hurtling at her from behind as she was instantly shocked and fell on her hands and knees in pain.

(Oh god... Sephiroth, he's...)

(He's going to kill m-me!) She closed her eyes, thinking that it was the end for her. (Zack... Help me...)

Sephiroth struggled to lift Masamune above his head, ready to strike down the pathetic girl, clad in pink and white. Everything seemed to go by in slow motion. The silence was intensifying around the one-winged swordsman. He could no longer hear the satisfying fear ringing from Tifa's heart. No longer could he feel the trembling waves in the air of Strife's scared body. The painful whimpers and hasted heartbeat of the insignificant brunette victim. He payed no mind to the utter dismay glaring in the young ice-blue eyes of the teenage keyblader, Sora. All the swordsman did notice was how his heart skipped a beat when he heard a voice..._'her' _voice... the pain-ridden, sad toned, gently soft sound of silk that made her name and image jolt in his now befuddled mind.

_"Sephiroth!"_

(Kusami?)

Everyone stopped breathing, including the grief-stricken man with falls of silver drooping from his head.

(She...she can't be... she's dead...)

Not long after the unwanted thought, the swordsman felt small, pale arms wrap around his muscular torso. His aqua-tinted teal eyes widened as he felt the familiar trembling of her fearful figure, pulled tightly to his strong and clearly taller form.

"Sephiroth... please, stop hurting people... Come back to us!"

_"You're..."_ His voice wasn't even, and he could feel the mental shuddering inside himself at the thought she was alive the whole time.

/-------------

_They couldn't believe it..._

Cloud watched in shock. He simply couldn't digest the events going on around him. The blonde watched as an ex-comrade of theirs darted at Sephiroth and pulled him in a close embrace with the will to say stop; even if Sephiroth's Masamune was directly above his figure. It was truly amazing.

Tifa's eyes were lost. They glistened with happiness, relief, admiration... and yet all the same darkened in shock and horror. The young girl, clothed in purple, was an old comrade of theirs who was perhaps the greatest hero to ever live. She was an ex-SOLDIER general; She'd have ranked up with Sephiroth's status or higher if ShinRa weren't a bunch of sexist bastards. She was hurt by Sephiroth in the Mount Nibel Reactor mission, yet survived with but a mere case of amnesia which was caused by Rufus ShinRa's protection methods of brain-swiping. She lived with Aerith and Elmyra before being kidnapped by ShinRa and experimented on and even raped by that phsycotic proffessor, Hojo, and lived to be happy. She had saved the earth using the power of the Holy materia and the lifestream and suffering a piercing betrayal from the one she'd loved five years before. Even so, just now she charged up to a killer... a killer she _loved_... The greatest hero to live had loved the greatest traitorous villain... The brunette gnawed on a strand of her chocolate brown hair. She could never understand, or was it that she simply didn't want to?

Sora watched as his friend and partner had appeared from nowhere and lunged at her lost love. He didn't get it, either. Had she remembered her true past other than the fake memories with him, Aaron, Kairi, and Amalia on the Islands?

The swordsman's grip on Masamune slackened, letting it drop to the ground below him and his first, lost, and only love.

_...Kusami Yasune..._

/-------------

Masamune hit the ground in almost slow motion, making a small clang against the hard, rocky ground below. His hands dropped to his sides. His eyes grew ever dull. He felt the pettite, dainty woman pressed firmly against him, trembling.

"Kusami, you're here?" He said in bewilderment.

He felt her nod weakly as a whole bounty of flashbacks played in his mind, bad or good.

/**-------------**

_**The insane glee in slicing Masamune into a once powerful female general of SOLDIER.**_

_The happiness felt when she had her arms around him, or even just sat there with him._

_**The pride in watching her decend into the water in the home of her root ancestors.**_

_The guilt felt when seeing her cry for him when he had been deathly injured._

_**The satisfaction of her painful screams for help from the worthless ShinRa grunt: Cloud Strife.**_

_The warm feeling whenever she smiled and revealed her pearly white grin, added to her sad eyes..._

_**Seeing her again and the pool of blood she had been lying in, trembling and asking: "Why, Sephiroth? Why?"**_

_...The comfort found in her wherever and whenever it was needed... wanted or not._

**/-------------**

Sephiroth felt his arms wrap around her waist and blink in confusion. She lessened the trembling when she felt his arms around her, which made Sephiroth smirk in amusement, but he then noticed it wasn't a time for messing around.

"Kusami... You're alive.. and you remember..." He said, pulling her a few inches away from his body so he could see her trembling saddened eyes.

Kusami looked into Sephiroth's eyes and saw all of the feelings she'd never remembered in him.

_Emotionless. Deprived. Soulless. Hatred. Neglect. _

(It feels as if I had never met him before...) She thought, feeling the lump in her throat and the white hot tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She tried to look away from him so he wouldn't notice, but even in turning her head, he saw the mako glisten in the streaks of tearing rain on her face.

"Kusami. Get a hold of yourself, everything's going to be fine." He said, not even knowing that his changes were her problem. He couldn't understand how after an elapse of time that had a duration of at least two years, how could Kusami have weakened-- no... enfeebled beyond normality. He should never have let her go, was all he could think to himself that time.

"No... No, it's not going to be fine! You... You opened your heart to the darkness!" She said as the tears streaked her pale face, leaving a strange glimmering tone. At the sudden snap of sadness in her voice, Sephiroth mistook in for anger and frowned.

"Because I wanted to get you back to me. Safely... and light wasn't good enough. Kusami, I--."

Kusami cut him off with the most piercing glare she could muster. "Is that really the truth this time, Sephiroth? Or are you saying that to mask up your mistakes again?" She said, the tears holding up in her eyes.

His frown turned into a sad smile, and fake at that. "It's true. I promise you, would I make a lie that would be so much of a negative effect against the one I..." He stopped and shook his head, knowing he wouldn't say the word without a fair struggle. It wasn't long before the distraught girl tackled him into a hug again.

/-------------

Aerith looked up to see Kusami there, holding Sephiroth in a close embrace. She took the chance to run and hide behind Squall while she could as hee ecalled for her to follow him back to Hollow Bastion square. She followed quickly with Tifa behind her, followed by Sora. Cloud, although the others were gone, did not budge one muscle. He watched with conflicting emotions on what was happening.

/-------------

Sephiroth was suprised by the sudden crashtackling hug that he was given and his eyes showed as much. He stood there, stiff as a brick wall, with a girl who would remind people of a puppy who had been run over by bikes too much, hugging him closer than anything. He felt almost out of place if it weren't for who it was.

"Sephiroth..." Kusami began, clearly bewildered. "You're finally here with me..." She smiled up at him, hear head resting on his shoulder.

Sephiroth couldn't help but look serious when he nodded. "I am..."

He felt guilty. Kusami seemed to be all too disappointed in the fact he had accepted the darkness to find her. I was true, but it was a bad choice. He now knew that and it made him think that maybe he should have let her get to him; She wasn't dead the whole time.

Sephiroth slapped on a small smile. He couldn't make his beloved any more unhappy than she was, and that would from now on be his mission.

/-------------

_**Keep her safe.**_

_**Keep her happy.**_

_**Keep her strong.**_

_**Keep her...**_

/-------------

_"Kusami..." _Sephiroth whispered to her and smiled warmly after the last thought. "I want you to never leave me again..." He said, holding her loosely, as opposed to the bone crushing hug he had received. Despite the mako tinted tears that fell upon his coat and sleeves, the girl was smiling ever so slightly.

Kusami was happy to know she was finally with him and he didn't want her to go. It would be a hard promise to keep, but she had to do it. She would do anything for Sephiroth. Her one-winged protector. Her silver haired hero. Her knight in a black cloak. That was the end of her thoughts. She promised him and herself that she'd never leave him, no matter what the circumstances.

/-------------

_**Sephiroth and Kusami.**_

_**Now connected in a way that no poupu fruit or pinky promise could ever withhold.**_

****

Well, I hope you liked the first chapter of "Missing Wing of an Angel." I'll be updating very soon... this is all I can do with my time, even though we're back in school tomorrow. Oh, by the way, my inspiration for putting this story up on was from reading the Aeris x Sephiroth fic from Aer-Seph4eva

As for the next chapter, i'm in the process of writing it. Then I'll type it and upload it. Maby many thanks to fangirl (animefan4545) for your support. Hope you like this one like you do the quizilla one!

Sephy-Kun's Angel


End file.
